World God Only Know Heart of Conquest
by Cdswalkthrough
Summary: This Story begin with Keima Katsuragi who detach himself from reality with games a Demon name Dokuro appear where they must capture loose soul and extort them out of a person heart by entering a world know as the Heartland Dokuro warn them if they break contract they will loose their head Keima continue his quest with new friend and down the loose soul
1. Flag 1 Masaru Moriya

**Flag 1**

 **2B Classroom**

 **The Story Begin with Keima Katsuragi a gloomy gamer who** **detach himself from Reality he is 17 year old and born in June 6 an student in Majima High School**

 **Keima was playing his game in Class and his Teacher Yuri Nikaido notice this and confront.**

 **Nikaido Keima Katsuragi.**

 **Keima Hm.**

 **Nikaido What is more fun then Class.**

 **Keima sorry let me save.**

 **Nikaido was enrage and smack Keima.**

 **Hajime ouch that gotta hurt.**

 **This is Hajime Tsukuda a classmate and good friend of Keima since** **elementary school.**

 **Hallway**

 **Keima sheesh my game aren't even bother anybody.**

 **Hajime Well the Teacher was bother by it because they believe you should pay attention in class even though you all way get 100 percent in the Exam.**

 **Ayumi Hey Nerd out the way.**

 **The female student ran into Keima and ran into the wall and also break Keima PFP.**

 **Keima ack PFP.**

 **Ayumi sorry.**

 **This is Ayumi Takehara a Classmate of Keima.**

 **Hajime Hey you should pay attention where you going if you don't want crashing into the wall.**

 **Ayumi sorry hey nerd can do me favor and clean the rooftop I mean I super busy unlike you I have to prepare for a upcoming track meet.**

 **Keima (She got the nerve to ask me a favor when she just run into me and insulting me.)**

 **Keima Don't be** **ridiculous I refuse.**

 **Hajime Um she gone.**

 **Ayumi then crashing into the wall again and went downstair.**

 **Rooftop**

 **Keima and Hajime went up to the Roof and Eat Lunch and clean the rooftop at the same time.**

 **Keima That Girl doesn't make any sense.**

 **Hajime Well Also sort of girl different trait.**

 **Keima Well She should be like girl in game after all I only attracted girl in game.**

 **Hajime Um their is difference virtual and reality maybe if you open up to real world and learn how to adapt.**

 **Keima no Reality is just bad game and I don't need to concern myself with the real world and I am known as the God of Conquest.**

 **Keima receive many email and reply to them.**

 **Hajime God of Conquest every since we were kid you did nothing but play game and you never gone out with an real date.**

 **Keima On the Next Message Huh.**

 **Hajime What is it.**

 **Keima receive a unusual email and read it.**

 **Keima Dear God of Conquest I heard that you can conquer anything in that case I have something for you**

 **Hajime What Kind message is this..**

 **Keima It a Challenge a god never back down.**

 **Keima reply to the message suddenly and bolt of lightning struck surprise Keima and Hajime.**

 **A Mysterious Girl and a Small person with cloak and skull mask.**

 **Dokuro greeting thank you for accepting the contract.**

 **Keima huh.**

 **Dokuro my name is Dokuro I'm the Leader of group known as the Runaway Spirit Squad from Hell to capture loose soul.**

 **Keima no don't succumb reality I just leave and go buy game.**

 **Dokuro hold it you.**

 **Keima Huh.**

 **Dokuro Don't you dare walk away or you and your friend here will be beheaded.**

 **Keima My Head huh.**

 **Keima and Hajime notice the collar on their neck.**

 **Dokuro Keima You sign a contract with the Loose Soul Squad if you dare break the contract without permission then collar will then remove your head including.**

 **Keima Huh.**

 **Keima and Hajime were shock.**

 **Hajime Loose my Head no way.**

 **Keima Don't be ridiculous remove this at once now.**

 **Dokuro Don't pout I will remove it when you two fulfill your contract with Elise here to assist you.**

 **Elise Hello My Name Elise De Lute Irma I been assign to you guy to capture Loose Soul.**

 **Hajime Loose Soul.**

 **Dokuro Let me explain the Loose soul to extort you must enter heart to enter their heart and solve their problem then when the time right you can enter their heart and go into world known as the Heartlands where loose soul is hiding and you need to weeken it then confront the target and it be force it out of person heart then Elsie here will capture it and done to enter the heartlands you need to interact with the target with the loose soul once you make progress you be able to enter the Heartland.**

 **Dokuro In order extort it out of the heart you need to fight the loose soul with the power of the gods.**

 **Hajime Gods.**

 **Dokuro Gods are like being within you they give special power to fight.**

 **Dokuro Elsie where the Loose Soul.**

 **Elise Um there.**

 **Elsie Point out the person with loose soul.**

 **Hajime hey that Masaru Moriya he in our class he a basketball player from the boy Basketball team.**

 **A strange Aura suddenly surround Masaru.**

 **Keima Huh What's that.**

 **Dokuro Evil Soul escape from hell and cause people a lot of misery there by you need help that person to solve his problem then take the** **opportunities to enter his heart and into heartlands.**

 **Keima ridiculous I refuse.**

 **Dokuro If you refuse to do it you loose your head.**

 **Hajime ack.**

 **suddenly collar start to glown prepare to behead Keima and Hajime.**

 **Dokuro I advise you not to refuse and beside if you were incapable of doing it you should not press the reply button but the contract is sign so you have do it.**

 **Keima What I only god in game I never interact with girl or anyone beside Hajime.**

 **Dokuro Oh If that true then you shouldn't have reply the message i send you but it to late just do it so you won't lose your head and your friend too you two are only one who accomplish this and as I said before I will remove the once the contract is complete.**

 **Dokuro Well then see later.**

 **Dokuro later disappear.**

 **Keima ugh no way.**

 **Elise Leader come let go capture the loose soul.**

 **Hajime Um hey Keima I think we had no other choice** **Let try to befriend Moriya so we capture the Loose Soul so we get this collar off of us.**

 **Gym**

 **Elise Masaru Moriya 17 year old he been playing basketball since middle school.**

 **Keima what did I do deserve this.**

 **Hajime Hey maybe we should join the basketball club in order to enter his heart to get loose soul.**

 **Keima What.**

 **Hajime There no other way our live depend on it.**

 **Keima Fine.**

 **Hajime Oh hey.**

 **Masaru Hello what do want.**

 **Hajime We like to join the basketball club.**

 **Masaru What really great we don't have enough member I glad you join.**

 **Masaru Hey everyone we got two new member Keima Katsuragi and Hajime Tsukuda be friendly to them.**

 **Keima Hello please to meet you.**

 **Hajime Hello.**

 **Basketball Player Hello.**

 **Keima They don't seem to be** **energetic.**

 **Masaru Huh where the other.**

 **Basketball Player they bail because they too tired.**

 **Masaru What no way not again.**

 **Basketball Player Sorry we gotta go home.**

 **Masaru Huh.**

 **Basketball Player there a party tonight so later.**

 **Basketball Player Gotta go see ya.**

 **Masaru Oh man.**

 **Masaru Hey Can you two help out cleaning up.**

 **Keima Oh sure.**

 **Masaru Oh right then let start with the ball.**

 **School Gate**

 **Keima so tiring hey how long we can this.**

 **Elsie You two are the only one that can solve the issue in his heart so you have to do.**

 **Gym**

 **two week has past after Keima and Hajime Join the Basketball Club.**

 **In practice Keima and Hajime practice passing and perform shot into the hoop after that practice is over.**

 **Masaru whooh hey wanna grab a bite to eat.**

 **Keima Huh.**

 **Masaru I know a place where we can eat.**

 **Hajime uh sure.**

 **Chinese Restaurant**

 **Masaru Keima and Hajime Hang out at the Chinese Restaurant Masaru eat a bowl of Steak with rice Hajime eat pork rib ramen and Keima eat a bowl of Nikudon.**

 **Masaru Chinese Food taste great.**

 **Masaru You Know I glad you guy join the basketball team I really appreciated.**

 **Hajime Oh no problem.**

 **Masaru We got plenty member who don't show up to practice.**

 **Masaru I wanna win I dedicate my whole to basketball.**

 **Keima Oh could tell me.**

 **Masaru Well you see I admire a Famous Basketball Player name Gunpei Tanaka he was great basketball player.**

 **Keima Gunpei Tanaka I think he famous professional basketball player for his make miraculous shot and won championship**

 **Masaru Yeah I plan on to become a pro and make myself famous but with so many players on the team don't come to practice it hard to go to the championship**

 **Masaru oh look at the time well then I should go see ya later**

 **Masaru pay for food and left the restaurant**

 **Elsie Kamisama How Much you progress**

 **Keima Hm We need more time progress**

 **Gym**

 **Keima and Hajime attend practice but Masaru was in practice**

 **Basketball Player Hey Where Masaru**

 **Basketball Player Don't Know It unusual to miss practice**

 **Basketball Player Practice is over so we should leave**

 **Keima (Silent)**

 **Hajime What we do now**

 **Keima I can see the ending**

 **Elsie Kamisama I detect the entrance to the Heartland we can enter Masaru's Heart it in the gym**

 **Keima Okay Let go**

 **Rooftop**

 **Masaru what should I do**

 **Masaru Why I here in the rooftop for**

 **Gym Heartland**

 **Keima and Hajime were shocked on what they have seen**

 **Keima So this is the Heartland**

 **Hajime It so strange**

 **Elise This is where the loose soul is hiding we may encounter Spirit Soul on the way to main core of the Heart**

 **Hajime Spirit Monster**

 **Suddenly a Bunch mysterious creature appears**

 **Keima Whoa What the**

 **Hajime It a monster**

 **Elise that a Loose soul spirit they attack anyone for attempt to drive out the Loose Soul out the person's heart**

 **Hajime And we suppose to fight it**

 **Keima suddenly felt a headache**

 **Mysterious Voice now or never**

 **Keima what that voice**

 **Mysterious now then awaken the power of the gods**

 **Keima suddenly transforms grow out wing and a halo**

 **Keima What is this**

 **Hajime Keima what in the world**

 **Keima began to fight the soul spirit and utilize and energy blast defeating the Loose Soul Spirit**

 **Keima Turn back to normal**

 **Hajime Whoa what was that Keima**

 **Keima I don't know**

 **Elise That was the power gods the power to fight the spirit soul**

 **Keima Power of the gods**

 **Elise You amazing Kamisama I expect nothing less from you**

 **Hajime Why you calling Keima Kamisama there nothing special about besides him playing games**

 **Hajime Oh well I wonder if I can awaken that power**

 **Keima and Hajime decide to move forward and arrive at the Core of the Heart where the Loose Soul reside**

 **Rooftop**

 **At the rooftop something strange happen**

 **Masaru huh**

 **A Big Flash appear and Masaru Fainted**

 **Gym Heartland**

 **Masaru woke up and appear in the Heartland**

 **Masaru Huh where am I**

 **Masaru I was on the roof and**

 **Suddenly Soul Spirit appear and attack Masaru**

 **Masaru Ack what the heck that**

 **Masaru panic and ran away he arrive at his heart core where he see Keima and Hajime**

 **Masaru Huh Keima and Hajime what you doing and what is this place**

 **Keima Huh why Masaru here**

 **Hajime Hey is that the Loose Soul**

 **Keima and Hajime see the Loose Soul**

 **The Loose Soul Appear**

 **Elise Kamisama you have to fight it**

 **Keima Alright**

 **Keima Transform and begin to fight**

 **Suddenly Hajime suddenly felt a headache and heard a voice similar how Keima felt**

 **Hajime Huh My body feels heavy**

 **Mysterious Voice It time awaken the power of the gods**

 **Hajime transform and gain wing and a halo**

 **Masaru what in the world**

 **Hajime fought the Loose soul**

 **Masaru what going on**

 **the loose sou suddenly went on the rampage**

 **Masaru suddenly felt pain in hist chest**

 **Masaru what the what this pain in chest**

 **Hajime are you alright**

 **Keima Masaru**

 **Masaru**

 **Keima do you want to play basketball do you like Basketball**

 **Masaru (silent)**

 **Masaru I don't know anymore if I still like basketball I want to be hero in Basketball but I don't know what to do**

 **Keima Keep Playing Hajime and I will play for the team you want to win and go to the championship right**

 **Masaru Yeah**

 **Keima then go**

 **Masaru suddenly feel a headache**

 **Masaru ugh**

 **Mysterious Voice It time it now time to awaken your power**

 **Masaru** **transform gaining wing and a halo**

 **Masaru alright then burn**

 **Masaru blast a ball of fire burning the loose soul and defeat it**

 **Elsie amazing**

 **Masaru whooh I tired**

 **Hajime You did well**

 **Before Masaru get a chance to ask on what going on the Heart begin to collaspe**

 **Elsie Oh no with loose soul weaken the Heartland will collaspe**

 **Keima What**

 **Hajime Then We should get out here**

 **Gym**

 **Keima and Hajime return to the real world at the gym**

 **Keima We back**

 **Elsie Kamisama We Should go find Masaru**

 **Hajime You right we haven't captured the loose soul**

 **School Entrance Shoe Locker**

 **Keima His Shoe is still here so he must still be in school**

 **Rooftop**

 **Masaru What just happen**

 **Keima Hey Masaru**

 **Keima and Hajime arive at rooftop**

 **Masaru Keima and Hajime**

 **Keima What were you doing in the roof is something wrong**

 **Masaru nothing I been thinking I shot a few hoop but I don't feel anything from it**

 **Hajime then we should have a practice game**

 **Masaru Huh**

 **Hajime You want to be a Hero in basketball right**

 **Masaru yeah**

 **Hajime we should try to motivate the with that**

 **Masaru alright then I gonna be a hero in Basketball and I need you guy help**

 **Hajime Alright**

 **Suddenly Masaru's resolve cause the Loose soul to come out Masaru notice**

 **Masaru Huh that**

 **Elsie Capture the Loose soul**

 **Elsie Loose soul in custody**

 **Masaru who the girl**

 **Suddenly Dokuro appear**

 **Dokuro hello**

 **Keima whoa where did you come from**

 **Masaru Who this**

 **Dokuro You are now bound by Contract Masaru Moriya**

 **Masaru huh**

 **Dokuro Keima and Hajime has extorted a loose soul out of you and you have awakened the power of the gods**

 **Masaru Power of the gods**

 **Dokuro Yes and that Collar on your neck with removing your head if you dare break the contract**

 **Masaru What loose my head**

 **Dokuro You remember what happen in the Heartland right**

 **Masaru the Heartland? oh yeah I past out and see the weird thing and I saw Keima and Hajime there**

 **Masaru Wait a minute then it wasn't a dream**

 **Dokuro Your conscious enter the Heartland and you awaken the power of the god**

 **Dokuro Well, not all target will awaken the power of the god unless their conscious enter the Heartland**

 **Dokuro enough about that I hope you keep doing your job capturing loose souls goodbye**

 **Dokuro disappear**

 **Keima I can't understand that Dokuro**

 **Masaru so will I loose my head**

 **Elsie Don't worry as long you abide the contract you won't head**

 **Masaru Really that good**

 **Masaru Anyway Keima and Hajime will you be there for practice game tomorrow**

 **Keima Yes of course**

 **Gym**

 **The Practice game begins Masaru Keima and Hajime did their best but lost.**

 **however, Masaru shoots one best shot and score before game over.**

 **Classroom 2B**

 **Masaru Man we lost.**

 **Hajime Sorry it to bad that we lost.**

 **Masaru it okay we gotta train harder if we want win.**

 **Hajime I guess so**

 **Masaru Keima you be in practice right**

 **Keima What**

 **Masaru even though you join just remove the loose inside me does mean can skip right**

 **Keima Ugh Alright**

 **Masaru Great so anyway what happen to that girl**

 **Hajime You mean Elsie come of think of it where did she go**

 **Male Student hey Nerd where you been hiding her**

 **Keima Huh**

 **Elsie appear in front of the Classroom with a Mai High uniform and Introduce herself to the Class**

 **Elsie Hello I'm Elsie Katsuragi the new transfer student and please be good to me and my brother**

 **Hajime Brother.**

 **Masaru no way.**

 **Keima Hey Now What that so mean.**

 **The quest to capture all loose soul begin now**


	2. Flag 2 A Devil For a Sister

**Previously Keima Katsuragi an video game nerd who complete detach himself from reality a master dating sim gamer one day Keima sign an contract where his Friend Hajime Tsukuda was drag into it join by Elsie and meet Dokuro who told them that they must capture loose soul or they will loose their head if they don't abide the contract they fought loose soul in Masaru Heart and extort it out of his hear and Masaru became bound contract join the group**

 **Currently Keima Hajime and Masaru were shock by the turn of event where Elsie call herself as Keima's Sister**

 **After School Keima Hajime and Masaru walk home together with Elsie following them**

 **Walkway**

 **Keima Hey Quit Following me**

 **Elsie Wait I don't know much about the Human world**

 **Keima Hey we capture the loose soul remove the collar already and what with the sack**

 **Elsie The Contract isn't complete there still a lot loose soul need to be capture in this town**

 **Keima What you we got capture every loose soul in this town**

 **Masaru No way Um Never mind that Hey Are you really Keima's Sister**

 **Hajime No she isn't Keima and I know each other since we were kids and he an only child what with you claiming Keima's Sister**

 **Elsie Chief Dokuro told me undercover as his sister and make a bunch arrangements starting today I'm his Sister and that we need to be in the same class**

 **Keima Um Hello you're not even related to me and don't tell me you're going to my house**

 **Elsie Don't siblings live together in this world**

 **Keima As I was saying we not related screw the real world I will never let you go into my house**

 **Dokuro I won't allow that**

 **Dokuro suddenly appear**

 **Masaru Whoa where did he come from**

 **Keima What**

 **Dokuro Elsie will be staying with you as your sister if you refuse it breaking the contract**

 **Masaru whoa my neck**

 **Hajime Keima you should not do anything that might loose our head**

 **Keima maybe I should explain it to you Dokuro**

 **Dokuro what is it you need to explain to me**

 **Keima About sibling the setup it sloppy the first thing is blood as in a blood relationship the same blood must flow in your vain a sister in law a person who is a sister to you such character are just strangers**

 **Keima Second is Memory as in shared memories a mass memories that families have accumulated this is a irreplaceable bond for siblings**

 **Keima And as for the most important part is a heart felt respect for her Keima's Houseolder brother**

 **Dokuro I don't think we need to use a setting like that**

 **Keima People let such thing slide because they don't think they need them and as a result reality rots away and I don't share any memory with her and we don't have the same blood**

 **Elsie suddenly bite Keima's fingers**

 **Keima Ack what are you doing**

 **Hajime Why did you that**

 **Elsie now we have same blood so please let me stay by your side**

 **Hajime I don't think that will make your blood same as him**

 **Keima I heading home**

 **Elsie wait**

 **Masaru You think they going be alright**

 **Hajime I think so**

 **Dokuro well Elsie is staying at Keima's house anyway I be going now**

 **Masaru Dokuro disappear**

 **Hajime Well we should head home**

 **Masaru Yeah**

 **Keima's House Cafe**

 **Orange Haired Women Hello Oh Keima Brought a Friend**

 **This is Mari Katsuragi Aka Keima's Mother**

 **Elsie Hello I'm an illegitimate Daughter of you Husband**

 **Keima Ack**

 **Mari Oh you quite a funny one aren't you**

 **Elsie Here this is something from my late mother**

 **Elsie gave Mari a letter and Mari read and gone enrage and later go and take out her cellphone**

 **Mari Hello dear it me Can you explain yourself. Explain what why don't you ask your lower half you scum**

 **Elsie She scary**

 **Keima She use to be in a biker gang**

 **Mari Oh tomorrow you have to go overseas for awhile you've probably got as much offspring as you do material for your articles you bastard**

 **Mari thrown her cellphone and went to Keima and Elsie**

 **Mari Your Father is dead to us now and Don't worry I take good care of you two**

 **Keima Wait what**

 **Keima's House Upstair**

 **Elsie Big Brother**

 **Keima What with you get out**

 **Elsie Is this your room**

 **Keima Don't look inside**

 **Elsie How about I cook you some dinner**

 **Keima's House Dinning Table**

 **Elsie I be cooking since Mother is busy right now**

 **Keima Hey remove this off of me at once**

 **Keima was tie up with Elsie robe and attempt to free himself**

 **Keima You're gonna serve me something nasty Is it pasta or curry**

 **Elsie Wow you guess right**

 **Elsie Here you go**

 **Elsie presented Keima dinner and it does not look edible**

 **Elsie I used fish from the river styx and caught bunch before to the human world and they're twice as tasty as the fish around here**

 **Keima Ack the look fifty thousand times worse**

 **Keima was force to open mouth and Elsie prepare to feed him**

 **Elsie I made this with all my heart Big Brother say aaah**

 **Keima Gurgle urgle urgle**

 **Keima It surprisingly tasty**

 **Elsie See ? Although I'm worried about this screaming and Also do you notice anything different big brother**

 **Keima Huh**

 **Keima Look Around and notice that everything in the kitchen dinning room and Living Room sparkling and clean**

 **Keima This room look completely new**

 **Elsie I also cleaned all the other rooms and the shop too and I did it all by myself**

 **Keima This isn't just mere cleaning everything look brand new.**

 **Elsie Is it well that's because I've been a janitor for 300 Years now**

 **Keima huh 300 Years**

 **Keima was shocked by what heard and could not believe it**

 **Elsie That Right and I have this broom for 298 years and this broom is really amazing it's enchanted with magic that blows away any dust**

 **Elsie Let me show you**

 **Elsie place left over food on to show how her broom works**

 **Elsie the lowest setting is enough for something like this all it takes is one swipe**

 **Elsie set up the broom however Elsie then suddenly accidentally destroy the wall create a big hole**

 **Keima Hey**

 **Elsie Oh no I turn up maximum power**

 **Suddenly Keima Stomach began acting up**

 **Keima ack**

 **Keima's House Upstar**

 **Keima rush to bathroom and shut the door**

 **Keima My stomach hurts it's that pasta urgh Damn it I can't even decide what to be angry about**

 **Elsie I so sorry Big Brother**

 **Keima's House Bathroom**

 **Keima She lack the trait of a devil. But the result are always like beelzebub**

 **Keima start thinking about some of the memory he had with Elsie**

 **Keima Crap she start to fulfill all of condition**

 **Suddenly the light turn off surprising Keima**

 **Keima huh what the a power outage**

 **Keima suddenly touch something soft surprising him**

 **Keima whoa what that I just touch something**

 **Keima turn the window**

 **Elsie appear in front Keima naked**

 **Keima ack**

 **Keima rush out of the Tub and cover himself**

 **Keima what the heck are you doing**

 **Elsie Well Since it's my fault for your stomach is messed up so I thought i could wash your back or something**

 **Keima Forget it no matter what I will not accept you as your little sister and quit with the little sister crap**

 **Elsie But I really am a little sister. It not crap I have an older sister and she's good at everything she does a true devil among devil and yet in contrast I was cleaning everyday and that's why When I was chosen to be part of the runaway spirit squad by Chief Dokuro I was so happy that I could've died**

 **Elsie Finally I can start working as a Devil**


End file.
